Kratos
Kratos is the protagonist of the popular video game series, God of War. Originally a Spartan general of great strength and power, Kratos lead his army across Greece and the lands beyond- taking everything in his path, until the day he went to war with a Barbarian horde. The Barbarian King overpowered Kratos, while the Barbarians terrorized and brutally defeated his men, but before the King could deliver a killing blow, Kratos called out for Ares, God of War, to save him...at any cost. Kratos became Ares' champion and servant, and was given the Chains of Chaos- deadly blades attached to chains burned into his arms, which allowed him to easily decapitate the Barbarian King. He would continue to wage war in the name of Ares, until the God of War tricked him into killing his beloved family- his wife, Lysandra, and his young daughter Calliope. Seeking vengeance on Ares for his betrayl, Kratos would eventually be sent on a mission from Athena and the other Olympians to retrieve Pandora's Box from the temple atop a mountain fastened to the back of Cronos. Kratos retrieved the box, but Ares killed him before he could return to Athens and use it, sending his Harpies to retrieve the artifact. Kratos simply clawed his way out of the Underworld, with a little help from Zeus, and opened Pandora's Box- releasing all of the evils within, and tapped into a special power hidden in the box, Hope, to kill Ares. However; the Gods had lied to Kratos when they told him that they would allow him to forget his past so that he could find peace, as they claimed no man could forget what he had done. Dispairing, he threw himself from atop Mount Olympus- convinced the Gods had failed him. At the last second, Athena caught him and returned him to the Mountain, where she informed him that the position of God of War had been left vacant, and the Kratos was to take it. Battle vs. Lobo (by BeastMwan14 and Utter Noob) In a seedy bar at the edge of some-far off galaxy, the Main Man himself indulges in a drink and a good ol' fashioned cigar. Suddenly, the bartender shook, as though extremely cold, when out of nowhere, there was a bight blue flash and the bartender's eyes glowed blue, and he let out in a booming voice,"Are you the one known as Lobo?" Lobo stood up and drew his Uzi. "What's it to ya?" He asked as the bartender simply said,"If you are truly as great as a hunter as you say you are, I need your assistance. There is a powerful man, one who bears a threat to me. His name is Kratos, and I would like you to slay him once and for all." Lobo raised an eyebrow,"Yeah, yeah. What about the pay? The Main Man don't work free for no bastich." The bartender grinned, "An entire mountain of gold. As much treasure as the eye can see." Lobo grinned, then threw down his cigar. "Now yer talkin my language." He turned to go to his hog when a group of aliens stood in the way. "What makes you think we don't want that pay?" Their leader said. Lobo drew his machete, and chuckled. "It's fragging time." Was all he said before he went to work in taking care of the competition. Arrows sore through the air, coated in flames as the fly towards their target. Suddenly, lighting strikes down each arrow, flames instantly extinguish. "You cannot defeat me, Kratos!" Zeus booms as he slashes the Blade of Olympus across Kratos chest, sending him tumbling back. The bow is dropped and Kratos yanks the the Blade of Olympus away from Zeus. Angered at the length of his fight with Kratos, Zeus summons all his power, and blasts several lighting bolts at Kratos. Kratos began to charge, blocking each jolt with the blade of Olympus. He jummps into the air and slashes horizontally at Zeus, grazing the god's shoulder and sending him tumbling to the ground. Kratos turned and prepares to charge once more, but halts when the two become seperated by a flash of blue light. Kratos stares curiously into the light as a figure appears on top of an iron horse of some sort. Skin gray and covered in black tattoos, Kratos was puzzled by this figure. "Who are you?" Kratos roared. "The Main Man." Lobo said, them began his attack. Lobo charged forward, his arm drawn back. Kratos shouted,"You cannot hope to defeat me!" seconds before the punch sent him tumbling backward. "Zattafactnow?" Lobo said as Kratos recovered and swung the Blades of Exile, pulling Lobo in and stabbing him in the chest repeatedly before throwing him aside. "That all ya got?" Lobo asked as he regenerated his wounds and pulled out his Uzi's, opening fire with Kratos just barely managing to block the shots with the Golden Fleece. Scowling, Kratos lunged forward and equipped the Nemean Cestus. He shot out the chained balls and sweeps Lobo's feet straight out from under him. "How bout some of this, bastich!" Lobo said as he tossed a frag grenade at Kratos feet. "What is this?" Was all Kratos said before the grenade detonated, throwing him back...and over the side of Mount Olympus. Opening Icarus Wings, Kratos began to glide to a safe landing when Lobo shouted,"Oh no ya don't!" And tackled him, sending him back off the mountain. Kratos let out a cry as he and Lobo tumbled off the mountain, flying towards the ground at high speeds. With a crash, the two collide into a temple with Kratos hitting it first. Lobo picks himself up off of Kratos. "Not so tough no are ya, ya fragger." He chuckled as he drew his machete to cut off Kratos head for Zeus. "I am not dead yet!" Kratos boomed as he activate the Rage of Sparta. "Son of a bastich." Lobo mumbled as a horde of Spartans charged him, lead by Kratos with the blade of Olympus. Kratos charged alongside his spartan comrades yelling "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GHOST OF SPARTA!" Lobo tossed a grenade towards Kratos but it was cut in half, each half flying over different areas of Kratos' shoulders. Lobo quickly turned and slashed the head of a nearby spartan, then turning to try and parry the Blade of Olympus, but the machete snapped under the power of the sword. Kratos quickly raised the blade and sliced overhead. Lobo dodged and slammed his hook chain into Kratos' back. Kratos ignored the pain and tore the hook out and then thrusted the Blade of Olympus into Lobo. He then kicked the bounty hunter back and watched the wounds heal within moments. Lobo stood up "For a god, you're a real pansy. Even Supes could put up a better fight than this." and lifted part of his broken machete... "Ya know you ain't much of god to me right?" said Lobo which enraged Kratos. Kratos enraged charged with the blade of Olympus and slashed overhead. Lobo side stepped and slashed part of Kratos' chest with his machete. Kratos turned and swung his sword diagnally, but Lobo ducked under it and stabbbed him in the gut. Lobo kicked the blade and Kratos back. Kratos tore out the blade and looked up as Lobo punched into the wound and then kicked Kratos back. Kratos felt the wound and tore out a grenade. He examined it momentarily until BOOM! Kratos body fell, his torso several feet away from his body.... Lobo picked up the rest of Kratos body and prepared to bring it to Zeus, when he heard an inexplicable cough from Kratos bodyless head and torso. "The...gods...*cough*...will simply betray you. Know that...." Kratos dying words were cut short by Lobo shooting him a dozen times in the head. "Sorry bub, but I had a deal, and the Main Man always delivers." Lobo said, then began the climb up to Mount Olympus. At the top, Zeus says,"I thank you. As promised, your reward." He gestured to a measly pile of gold the size of an anthill. "I never said what type of mountain." Zeus laughed in Lobo's face as he scowled and said,"You call this a paycheck?" With one fell swoop, he pulls out another machete and decpaitates Zeus. In a foul mood, Lobo mounted his hog and drove back through the portal. WINNER: LOBO Expert's Opinion Kratos was a tough oppenent, but he ultimately didn't have the weapons necessary to fully defeat Lobo to the point where he wouldn't stop attacking. Lobo brought the more advanced weapons and pure brute power necessary to win it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Galen Marek (by Death'sapprentice77) The Rogue Shadow lands on the surface of Earth, Greece to be exact, Starkiller steps out of the ship and the ship takes off. A flaming arrow whizzes past the sith's head and he turns to see Kratos holding Apollo's Bow, ready to let off another shot. Preparing himself Starkiller ignites his lightsaber and deflects the arrow shot at him and dodges another. He leaps up high in the air landing right next to Kratos and slashes the bow right in half. Kratos, draws his Blades of Exile and begins swing them wildly. Starkiller back flips but he retains a small cut on his arm. Kratos hurls a blade straight at him but the sith dodges it Kratos throws another but this time Starkiller throws his light saber and servers the chain and the blade falls to the floor also dealing a small cut to Kratos's face. Enraged Kratos charges him with the single blade with an over head smash which is dodged and slashed again. Kratos then unsheathes the blade of olympus and slashes at Starkiller who blocks it but is surprised it hasn't been cut in two. The two begin exchanging blows neither retaining damage. Then, they lock their blades and get into a struggle Starkiller uses force push and sends the god-slayer slamming into a rock and disarming him. Starkiller leaps near him in an attempt to finish him but Kratos reveals the head of Helios which dazes the sith assassin and Kratos grabs and throws the boy He takes up the Blade of Olympus ready to end the boy's life but Starkiller still has one trick up his sleeve. Kratos, closed in on Starkiller ready for the kill and suddenly Kratos was hit by a burst of force lightning. Kratos let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor and within minutes Starkiller had fried the God-slayer to death with his force lightning. Making sure his opponent was truly dead he stabbed Kratos a couple times with his lightsaber. The assassin went over to the blade of olympus and picked it up to take to his master, as proof of his victory. Starkiller pulled out his Comlink, and said, "Juno, I'm done here." The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Nightmare (by Leolab) Kratos walks onto the top of the Tower of Rememberance, and watches as a girl gets thrown flaming across the platform. He sees Nightmare, with two swords sticking in the ground to either side. Nightmare swings the Iron Paddle around, and charges Kratos. He swings the blade in a wide arc, which Kratos ducks under. He rolls back and brings out the Bow of Apollo. The flaming arrows bounce off of the demon’s armor, and Kratos is forced to dodge again. He unleashes Poseidon’s Rage, knocking the Iron Paddle out of Nightmare’s hands. Kratos then drives Nightmare back using his Blades of Exile, which still do not penetrate the armor. Nightmare then grabs the more metallic of the two swords; one of the forms of Soul Edge. Nightmare then presses forward. Metal rings on metal, as the warriors duel their way back and forth across the circular platform. Kratos decides to go for a more unorthodox tactic: he wraps the chains of his Blades of Exile around Soul Edge, trapping it. He then disarms Nightmare, but the move leaves him open. Nightmare then grabs Kratos with his three-clawed hand, lifting him off the ground. He squeezes the warrior, and throws him halfway across the arena. Walking over to the remaining incarnation of Soul Edge, he pulls it out of the ground and sees Kratos pulling out the Blade of Olympus and unleashing the Rage of Sparta. The two warriors fight, a blade that killed gods combating one that eats souls. Nightmare then disengages, and punches Kratos with his claw. He then delivers a brutal uppercut, launching the warrior into the air. He then stabs the ground with his sword, creating a red sphere of energy that captures the falling Kratos. He drains his opponent’s soul, killing him. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Gandalf (by Greenberet69 ) On Olympus Kratos stands at the top and watches as the rest of the world burns in agony as he has completed his revenge and killed all of the Gods of Olympus and killed Zeus in revenge for his betrayal. "So you must be the Ghost of Sparta Kratos." A strange voice says Kratos looks behind him to see a old man in white robes. "Yes I am Kratos who are you old man and where did you come from?" Kratos replies "My name is Gandalf I come from a land many miles away from yours across the sea." Gandalf says "You have brought pain and evil into this world for what you have done Ghost of Sparta." Gandalf says "How do you know who I am?" Kratos asks "I was told by a friend of mine who knows the Gods of Olympus." Gandalf says "You must pay for what you have done Kratos." Gandalf says "I would like to see you try old man the mighty God's of Olympus and many more have tried to kill me and none not even the all powerful Zeus could stop me and I have had my vengence so if you think you can stop me you are WRONG!" Kratos says Kratos drops his Blades of Athena to the ground and swings his right Blade at Gandalf. But Gandalf raises his Shield of Istari and blocks the strike and strikes back by firing a ball of fire at Kratos who quickly dodges the ball of fire. "So I see you will not go down so easily." Gandalf says "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" Kratos yells and charges at Gandalf. Kratos draws Typhon's Bane Bow and fires at Gandalf who raises the Shield of Istari again and the arrows bounce off the shield. Gandalf directs his Magical Kinesis at the Bow and is able to disarm it from Kratos and tosses it over the edge of the cliff. Kratos retaliates by charging at Gandalf again and swings his Blades at Gandalf who ducks under them and charges at Kratos and the two engage in combat. Kratos takes a swing at Gandalf but Gandalf blocks the strike with his sword Glamdring and hits Kratos in the head with his Staff. Kratos stumbles back and stomps his feet on the ground using the magic of Atlas Quake to throw Gandalf off balance and makes Gandalf fall to the ground. Kratos charges at Gandalf again but Gandalf grabs his staff and casts Destructive Blast blasting Kratos back and lands on his back. Both warriors get up and Kratos takes out the Head of Euryale but Gandalf quickly faces away from the head and Kratos starts moving towards him. Gandalf casts the Blinding Light spell and causes Kratos to shield his eyes from the bright light giving Gandalf time to raise his sword in the air and casts the Sword of Power spell out from his sword and blasts Kratos back making Kraots loose the head of Euryale. Kratos gets up to see Gandalf charging towards him but Kratos casts Cronos's rage at Gandalf who gets electrified and falls down. Kratos moves towards Gandalf and is about to finish him off when Gandalf once again costs the Blinding Light spell casuing Kratos to stumble back which gives Gandalf time to get up and casts a Lighting Strike at Kratos who is hit directly and yells in pain. Kratos falls down in pain but still manages enough strength to get up and swing his chains at Gandalf who blocks them using his Sword and Staff. Gandalf gets the chance and as Kratos swings down his right armed blade Gandalf casts the Sword of Power and uses the chain to electrify Kratos. Gandalf gets the chance and quickly charges at Kratos. Kratos is able to recover fast and swings his left blade at Gandalf but Gandalf dodges the strike and drives Glamdring into Kratos's chest. Kratos starts coughing up blood and falls down coughing up more blood. "Your time on this world ends here Ghost of Sparta." Gandalf says "No this cannot be...how can this be happening...I am invincible." Kratos says "You thought wrong Ghost of Sparta." Gandalf says and starts to walk away but Kratos gets up and swings his Blades of Athena at Gandalf who raises the Shield of Istari and blocks the stikes. He then turns around, raises his staff and plunges it into the ground. All around Kratos the ground begins to crack all around him and the ground gives away and Kratos falls from Olympus to the fire below. Gandalf retracts his staff from the ground and walks away. Winner:Gandalf Expert's Opinion: While Kratos dominated up in close range with his Blades of Athena having the reach compared to Glamdring and Gandalf's staff Gandalf dominated with his better Magical powers that covered both Offensive and Defensive capabilities. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Durza (by Seventh ARB) No battle written. Expert's Opinion Battle recieved no detailed votes, hard to find out exactly ''why ''Kratos won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Royal Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mixed Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Warriors